BoxedInn
frame|The BoxedInn Logo. BoxedInn is the main story of an alternate universe Sburb adventure involving six humans that unknowingly entered a world of mysteries beyond their comprehension by hopping onto the bandwagon of the new gaming craze: Sburb. It originated on the twenty-fifth of March, 2011 with the inception of the role play on the MSPA Forums. The creator, Subrosian originally did not intend on making the story at all but several of his friends assisted him in finding the desire to do it. A rather large scale recruitment process happened and after a few short days of fleshing out characters and getting things organized, the BoxedInn story was born and open to the public. Plot BoxedInn is the story of six humans playing a game together although they are not aware of the truth behind it and what is in store for them. 'PRESENT' 'Cid Luneth' On the morning of March 25th, Cid returned home from his late shift at work and retrieved his copy of Sburb from the mail. Before he had the chance to install it, there was a rather unsettling news report about towns and cities being leveled by freak meteor showers. Cid did not think much of this, and proceeded to install the game and hook up with his friend Ender in order to get a session going. It was not long into the game before the two of them realized Sburb was somehow able to bend physics and reality itself to its whim, allowing Ender to see into Cid's home and manipulate his environment using only the game console. While experimenting with the controls, Ender accidentally tossed Cid's bed out the window and destroyed someone's car. It caused quite a commotion, and drew a crowd both outside and inside the apartment, but they dispersed when there was no sign of what had caused the accident aside from the pulverized car itself. Ender then deployed various devices on Cid's roof, and the two of them ran through a series of actions guided by a walkthrough Ender had found online. During this, Nathaniel began to pester Cid about the game, and the latter informed the former that his server player would be his friend Elena, whom he contacted as well for Nathaniel's sake. A mysterious entity known as "silentBenefactor" attempted to communicate with Cid, but he simply told him off and blocked him. In an attempt to keep up with his friends, Cid contacted Dana Blackwell to see if she got her copy of the game, and set her up with Nathaniel as her server player. They briefly spoke about "silentBenefactor" and how he seemed to be contacting everyone in the game but it did not amount to much since they knew little about him. While waiting for Ender's laptop to come back online, Cid inspected the unusual machines that had been placed on his roof, seemingly out of thin air. Before he could get a good look at them, however, he was interrupted by a girl from his apartment building that he had been watching with great interest for six months. Her name was Cassandra Saint, but as everyone in the building referred to each other by their room numbers she went by "2E." He tried to send her away but put very little effort into it due to his unrequited lust for her, and just asked her to leave him alone while he "worked on his project." Cid then received an unusual message from a person calling themselves "bloodcanePupil", telling him not to prototype anything he would later regret. Ignoring it as nothing but meaningless babbling, Cid quickly disconnected and carried on with his business. Ender came back online and continued to mess around with the devices spawned on Cid's roof, causing one of them to open up and start a timer, as well as release some peculiar mass of energy. On Ender's suggestion, Cid tossed a dragon statue into the sphere and it turned into a floating dragon head. Suddenly, Cid's apartment was attacked by a giant ogre wearing gladiator armor, being ridden by a mysterious individual in armor. The dragon head sprang to life and attacked the ogre, warding it off long enough for Cid to escape the death by meteor apocalypse signalled by the end of the countdown. He managed to destroy a Cruxite Artifact created by one of the objects spawned for the game, and his apartment was enveloped in a bright white light before disappearing entirely from sight. When Cid was able to see again after the light faded, he found he was still alive and still on his roof. However, his apartment was suspended on a cliff several hundred feet above the surface of a smoke covered planet of some sort. Before Cid was able to get his bearings straight, some Imp monsters attacked him. He quickly dispatched of them in a strife confrontation. After the battle was over, Cid contacted Dana to inform her that she needed to get into the Medium in order to ensure her own safety. He also spoke with Ender about the enemies taking on qualities of what the players prototyped, and enlisted his aid in clearing out some of the enemies using the Sburb interface. After he had a moment to himself, Cid got in touch with Elena and helped her enter the Medium, barely able to walk her through it due to his lack of knowledge concerning the game. Descending the stairs of the apartment, he came across Dragonsprite and asked him about 2E, to which the sprite nodded his understanding and set out to help Cid look for her. After fighting through hordes of enemies with Dragonsprite at his side, Cid finally came across 2E, but took a frying pan to the face in the process. She passed out when she first saw Cid's dragon kernelsprite, but came to fairly quickly after. The two of them spoke, but it descended into her blaming the whole situation on Cid, and ordering him to leave her apartment. She said that she did not want to see him again until everything was fixed, and Cid decided that it was best to leave her alone. When he returned to his room he contacted Ender, and the two of them talked about a new piece of equipment Ender had put in Cid's room, as well as the strange circular object above his house. Cid and "bloodcanePupil" had another conversation which ended as badly as their first one, and this fueled Cid's rage enough to give him the strength to kill an ogre on his roof. While he waited for Ender to build up so he could enter the gate, Cid talked with Elena about building her house up to the gate, as well as what had happened with 2E. It was a little awkward for the two of them, and they soon parted ways so Elena could get to work. Exhausted from his ordeal, Cid fell asleep and ended up on a strange dark planet known as Derse. While there, he was contacted by a much friendlier troll with the handle "demonicUndertaker." In the meantime, Ender finished building up Cid's apartment. Once Cid woke up he entered the gate, was enveloped in the same white light as before and "beamed" down to the Land of Rage and Diction. Upon arriving in his Land, Cid made his way through the scorching hot desert and entered a roman style castella that he eventually found out was inhabited by bookworms. During his stay there he fell asleep once more, and met a strange individual known as the Hopeful Crusader that turned out to be the voice he had been hearing since entering the Medium. The Hopeful Crusader was the Hapless Campaigner in the future, and had been communicating with Cid from the year 2422. Hapless Campaigner gave Cid instructions that would allow him to save the Campaigner's past self. That done, Cid helped the Hopeful Crusader board a Dersite ship which would grant him access to LORAD. After waking up, Cid met with the worms and communicated with them about a mural he had found that depicted a great library and a beast that barred the worms from entering it. As it turned out there was also an image of a figure descending from above known as the "Scribe of Fury" and Cid had the uneasy feeling that it might be him. When talking to his friends about it, Cid had a falling out with Dana in regards to the safety of their fellow players, as she believed it might be necessary for some of them to die in order for them to win. Cid, unwilling to consider such a drastic measure, became angry with her and abruptly left the conversation. He then stormed out of the castle and fought his way to his second gate before passing out. Back on Derse, Cid flew away from the planet and managed to escape to Prospit before waking up again and entering the gate to the Land of Fangs and Wilderness, Ender's world. He met up with Ender there and the two of them fought a Sapphire Giclops before heading back to the village of Ender's consorts in order to rest from the difficult battle. 'Ender Rydel' 'Elena Jones' 'Nathaniel Belmen' On the afternoon of March 25th, Nathaniel returned home from classes with his very first strife specibus. He headed straight for his room, where he had a conversation with one "silentBenefactor". He was warned of a "Scribe" and told that he did not have his friends' best interests in mind. Nathaniel then had a conversation with Cid regarding the game they'd soon be playing. He was told he'd have one of Cid's friends, technicalArtisan, as a server player, and that she'd be able to see inside Nathaniel's room, among other things. This prompted Nathaniel to store his stuffed dog, Max, in his sylladex away from prying eyes. After his mother and sister left to go shopping, he set about forging himself a crude spear out of a broomstick and a butterknife, which he then allocated as his Spearkind specibus. He then tested his new weapon out on a squirrel, and was embarrasingly defeated. He retrieved his Sburb discs from the mailbox and returned to his room, where he was told by Cid that would would be the server player for another of his friends: greyscaleRecluse. He introduced himself to both and began loading his server and host discs. In the meantime, he was contacted by one "draconianFury". Nathaniel mistook him for a furry, and their conversation went downhill from there. Essentially, he was told to protect greyscaleRecluse at any cost. He then set about getting GR into the medium. Things went smoothly until GR's internet cut out. Thinking nothing of it, Nathaniel decided to contact Ender and ask for some tips. Instead, Ender revealed just how dire the situation Nathaniel and the others had found themselves in was. Hundreds of terrifying thoughts filled Nathaniel's head, most of them revolving around terrifying reasons for his loss of contact with GR. He began to freak out, but was calmed down by one "machaliteSoldier". Nathaniel soon regained contact with GR. They joined forces to take down an ogre that had crawled out of a stray meteor, and eventually GR was safe inside the medium. Nathaniel then set about getting himself in the medium. With TA's help, he was able to escape death by meteor. Aside from an imp, a stubborn entry item, and an unexpected prototyping with an angry squirrel, his entrey was rather uneventful. The battle with the imp left him with a broken weapon, however, and a broken specibus as a result. Exhausted, Nathaniel took a nap and found himself on a world of light and gold. He flew around, gleeful and free, and watched some images in the clouds above. The clouds showed many people engaged in many things, only one of which Nathaniel recognized. Before he could investigate further, he was awoken by his sprite, which was still furious at him. After a comedic chase scene, the sprite was prototyped a second time with a figurine of Steiner from Final Fantasy IX. The sprite explained the essence of the game to Nathaniel. He was contacted once more by silentBenefactor and told to get GR to her next gate, while he was to remain at his house. That way, he would be able to meet her in person and do a better job of defending her. Later on, a voice began to tug at the back of his mind. With the voice as a guide, Nathaniel left his house and began exploring his land.He obtained a great deal of girst and made several useful items, such as the Hi-Root Beer and Steel Snatcher. The voice then stopped speaking to him and he got to work helping GR reach her first gate. As he helped her ascend, they talked and Nathaniel noticed she seemed rather...reclusive. He decided to introduce himself formally as Nathaniel Belmen, and learned her name was Dana in return. Together, they defeated several imps and an ogre and got Dana safely through her first gate. 'Seth Genevo' 'Dana Blackwell' 'PAST' 'A Crusade' The Hopeful Crusader met with the White Queen for a secret mission that he had to complete and was given a sword made from Prospitian and Dersite materials. The details of said mission are never revealed for risk of enemy agents spying on them. 'A King and his Castle' The Black King confronts his wife in regards to a situation involving the Vain Mistress. He accuses her of purposely sending her on a suicide mission to be rid of her but the Black Queen retaliates by choking the King with her whip. 'FUTURE' Category:Stories Category:Adventures